913universefandomcom-20200214-history
913 Universe Wiki:Reality Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category:Realities } | }}} }|10|0}}}} | |Earth-|1}} | |Earth-|1}}}} |Earth-|1}}|10|0}}}} | }} }} } | Category:Earth- } | |Earth-|1}} | Earth-|1}} | }} }} }|[}} }|]}} }| }} | | } }} }} |Realities}}|error}} | } }} }} | } }} }} Reality Debuts }} | } }} }} |Realities}} }} }} } | } | }} } | Gallery | Gallery }} }|TRN}}|Un-OfficialCategory:Temporary Reality Numbers|Official}} Reality Number }} Unknown } | Earth- } | Unknown }} } | } | } }} } } } } |xist}} | Category:Existing Realities}} } |estroy}} | Category:Destroyed Realities}} } |ocket}} | Category:Pocket Realities}} }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }} | } | } | } }} }} } | } }} First Appearance } | }|Season}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Reality First Appearance Needed }} }} } | }}} — Last Appearance } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} Destruction } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} __TOC__ :Header|Header= }}} } } } | } | } | } }} | } | } | Category:Quote Source Needed }} }} | } | } }} }} } | } } } } | }} } | } } } } | }} History of this reality is unknown. }} } | :Header|Header= }}} } }} } | :Header|Header= }}} } }} } } | :Header|Header= }}} } }} } | :Header|Header= }}} } }} } | :Header|Header= }}} } }} } | :Header|Header= }}} } }} } | :Header|Header= }}} } }} } } | :Header|Header= }}} } | } | * None. }} }} :Header|Header= }}} * Characters from * Other things related to * 's Appearances * Media was Mentioned in * Images from * Reality Gallery: } | * at Marvel.com }} } | * }| } | | }} | | }}| }} at DCComics.com}} } | * at Wikipedia.org }} } | * at Comicvine.com }} } | } }} } | } | | Category:Reality Image Correction Needed}}| Category:Reality Image NeededCategory:Image Needed}} } | | Category:Reality Creators Needed}} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | Category:Reality History Needed}} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | Category:Images Category Needed }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | Category:Quotes Page Needed }} }} /Gallery | | Category:Gallery Page Needed }} }||Category:Needs Reality Number}}Category:Templated Articles Usage Always Present Fields | EarthNumber = # OF EARTH-DESIGNATION | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = STATUS OF REALITY | First = FIRST PUBLICATION | History = PERSONAL HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | PointsOfInterest = LOCATIONS IN REALITY | Residents = PEOPLE OF THE REALITY | Characters = MAJOR CHARACTERS FROM REALITY | Creators = CREATORS OF UNIVERSE | Last = LAST PUBLICATION | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides (FIXME) | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = (images of reality or logo) - need for gallery?!?! | EarthNumber = (if numbered, categorizes under Earth-000000# in "Category:Realities") | Aliases = poss needs allow categorizing | Status = (existing, destroyed, pocket, other) | First = If only used, then "Category:Existing Realities" | Last = If used, then "Category:Destroyed Realities" | History = If blank, then "Category:Copy Edit" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates